


We've got chemistry

by Hamishbagginswinchester



Category: Supernatural, destiel - Fandom
Genre: Coffee Shop, College, Destiel - Freeform, Destiel Fluff, Dinner, First Date, First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-11
Updated: 2015-04-17
Packaged: 2018-03-22 09:28:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3723778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hamishbagginswinchester/pseuds/Hamishbagginswinchester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean Winchester is your average college student. Dependant solely on caffeine and sleep. Until he meets Castiel, who teaches him that the only thing he really needs to survive is the blue-eyes boy sitting next to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Caffeinated love story

Dean was in desperate need of caffeine, as usual. He went down to his favorite café to order his usual double espresso with a shot of vanilla. The ding sounded as he walked through the door into the familiar atmosphere of tired students and books stacked on the tables. Dean groaned when he saw the line, 13 people at least. When he finally got his drink, he realized there was no where else to sit but a small table in the corner. He walked over and stopped when he saw a student bent over, attempting to pick up his many books. "Hello," the student said. "Oh, hi," Dean said awkwardly. "Um, can I sit here?" The student nodded, and Dean sat in the chair opposite him. When the student sat up, Dean finally got a good look at him, and it made his stomach do flips. Despite his overall stunning looks, one part of him made Dean unable to look away. He had the most beautiful eyes that Dean had ever seen in his entire life. The most clear, bright, and stunningly _blue_ eyes in the entire universe. Dean stared until the student laughed. "You have nice eyes too, you know," he said, still chuckling. "What's your name?" Dean stammered. "Castiel," he said, with a glimmer in his eyes that made Dean shutter. "I think we're in the same chemistry class." Said Cas. Now Dean remembered. "Oh yeah! You have Mr. Singer, right?" "Yes" answered Cas. "Have you finished the project yet?" Crap, Dean still hadn't found a partner, that would have to change fast. "No, have you?" "I'm afraid not, I just moved here from Florida, so I don't really know anyone to do it with." Castiel frowned. Dean had to make a move, quickly. _"Doyouwanttodotheprojectwithme?"_ Dean slurred, half hoping he heard him and half hoping he wouldn't. "Sure," Cas smiled, "I would be delighted." They exchanged phone numbers and Dean practically skipped to his next class.


	2. Texting

The next day he got a text from Cas:

Hey, when are we meeting up?  
-CN

I'm not sure, what does CN stand for?  
-DW

Castiel Novak, and what's yours?  
-CN

Dean Winchester, and how does 5:00 on Saturday sound?  
-DW

Just fine, see you then?  
-CN

See you then  
-DW

Dean couldn't believe what happened. He looked at his watch: 8:00 am Thursday. He still had a little time to mentally prepare himself. Dean had about 30 minutes until his next class: chemistry, which he had with Cas! Maybe it won't be as boring if he was making eyes across the room with him. Especially if they were the same piercing color that Dean remembered. He had better make a good impression, so _*sigh*_ he may have to study.

When Dean arrived in class, he sat down and instantly began searching for Cas. He spotted him a few seats away where he was already staring into his very soul, blue eyes searching green. Cas blinked first, smiling at Dean, then the teacher came in and told them to take out their textbooks. 

"Ok," instructed Mr. Singer, "I hope you've all found your partners for the project." At this Dean smiled at Cas. "So please find a table and go sit with them." Deans heart stopped, this was further than he ever expected to be. This must be his lucky day. When Cas brought his stuff over to Dean's desk, Dean decided to push his luck just a bit further. "Hey Cas?" He coughed "Erm, well, I was just wondering if, well..." "Yes Dean?" Cas asked, the depth in his eyes making his stomach compete in a field day. "D-Do you want to get coffee after class?" He managed.

Cas flashed him an award winning smile that would leave Dean gaping for days. "Sure Dean, what time?" He said yes, Castiel Novak said _yes_! Dean couldn't control his happiness, and he was sure a stupid grin was plastered across his face. Castiel laughed "how about around 6:30?" "Sure," Dean stuttered, "I'll pick you up, you'll have to text me your address though." "That's fine, I'll see you then." Just then the bell rang and Dean looked at the clock, it was only 4:00, so Dean had time to shower and finish his homework.


	3. Unexpected Call

When he got home he checked his phone to find one new message from Cas with his address. This was really happening, he was taking Castiel on a _date_! And nothing was going to ruin it. Suddenly, Dean froze, *what was he going to _wear_? He knew that he sounded like a 13 year-old girl, but that didn't lessen the anxiety. He finally settles with a t-shirt and his usual jeans. 

He stops in front of Cas's house and walks up to the door. His house is a mansion compared to his tiny flat downtown. The beautiful 3-storied villa was the house of Castiel Novak, gift of heaven. Castiel walked out in dress shirt and a tan trench coat that seemed well-loved by its owner. Cas smiled and came out to the car and sat down. Dean started the car and attempted small talk. "So um... How are you?" Dean asked awkwardly. 

Cas started to laugh, "Don't be nervous Dean, I haven't gone on a date for a while. I'm sure I'm out of practice too." Cas confessed, a noticeable blush creeping up his cheeks. So this was a date! Dean immediately felt better knowing Cas was scared too. Cas told stories about his time in Florida, and it turned into a relatively pleasant ride. When they ordered and found a seat, Castiel's phone started to ring. When the person on the end of the phone started to talk, the color drained from his face. "Ok," he nodded, "I'll be there." He said, and turned to face Dean. "I-I have to go," Cas stammered. And with that he walked out of the door.


	4. The Explanation

Dean sat there, staring, until he realized Cas still needed a ride home. He ran out just I time to see Cas get into a taxi and throw Dean a sorrowful glance. Dean raced to his car and tried to follow the taxi until he got caught in traffic and went back home. He went to his room and locked the door. "DAMN IT," he yelled, every date he had gone on haft lasted long, but this took the record.

"Dean? Are you okay?" He heard his brother call. Dean decided that if he stayed silent, his giant of a brother might go away. He heard a small _*click*_ , and there stood Sam, with a paper clip in his hand. "Sorry," Sammy said with a sheepish smile. Dean just rolled his eyes and hid under the covers. "You should text him, you know. Don't give up that easy." Though he was annoyed with his brother, Dean knew that he had a point. Of course his brother knew exactly what was going on. "I would if you would get out of my damn room. C'mon, privacy!" At this Sam left, chuckling quietly to himself. Dean rolled over and grabbed his phone.

Hey Cas?  
-DW

Dean waited at least half an hour for a reply.

Dean, I am so sorry, meet me outside of my house at midnight and I'll try and explain.   
-CN

Dean was shocked, what happened to Cas? He barely thought about it before he snuck out to his car. It began to rain right when he hit the road, so it was tricky to navigate to Cas's house. When he finally arrived, Castiel was outside, waiting in the same trench coat under a big umbrella. Dean practically sprinted up to him, until he remembered what circumstances they were under, so he put a protective hand on his shoulder. "Cas, what happened?" Dean asked, obviously confused. "Well I guess it's time to tell someone about this," Cas sighed.

"When I was born, my family lived in Houston, Texas. We lived there happily until my parents got bored and moved us to Florida. There, my little sister Anna was born..."

Cas had a sister, Dean would make a mental note of that.

"... Ever since she came home, she's been having... Problems. With her brain. She's had countless surgeries to try and correct whatever it is that's causing her illness." Cas cringed. Dean had no idea how to make this easier for him so he settled with sliding an arm over his shoulder. Cas gave him a small smile, then continued. "Lately she's been doing better, but when the doctor called me, I..." Cas was sobbing now, submerged entirely in Dean's arms. 

"Shhhh Cas, it's okay. Let's go inside, hm?" Dean suggested. Cas sniffed and complied, unlocking the door and leading Dean into the kitchen. "No one knows you're here, so we'll have to be quiet." Cas said, with a finger to his lips. Dean nodded as Cas took Dean up to his room and sat on the bed, pulling out pictures from his desk drawer. 

"Here, these are X-rays of Anna's brain." As he said it, Dean gasped at what he saw. Other than being completely misshapen, her brain was practically _purple_. You could tell that very lite blood was getting to it. "Oh, Cas..." Dean was at a loss of words. "She doesn't have long left." Cas sniffled, his head in his hands. 

Without thinking, Dean leaned over and kissed him on top of his messy, dark hair. As soon as he realized what he had done, Dean recoiled, eyes wide with shock. "Cas, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to..." But Dean's apology was cut short when Cas ended his sentence with his lips locked on Dean's. Dean sighed through the kiss as he laced his fingers through Cas's matted hair. "This usually doesn't happen on a first date," Dean remarked as they separated.

They laughed until Cas's view shifted back to the pictures. "Are they able to treat it?" Asked Dean. "They won't tell me," Cas replied sadly. "I don't even know If she's getting better." Dean was appalled. He'd like to have a word with the doctors who wouldn't even tell Anna's _brother_ what happened. But just then they heard footsteps and Dean had just enough time to kiss Cas and crawl out the window before Cas's brother came in.


End file.
